Soul Mask
by kinotomoe
Summary: AU, Syaoran must help Sakura find the clow book and protect her from the evil leader who scarred her soul and face for eternity. THATS hards enough, but then their are those dreams...


Soul Mask – Chapter One  
  
Hi all! This is my first Card Captors fic so be gentle ^_^ Its slightly unusual, but I think you might like it. I took a lot of liberty with CCS facts so forgive me. Oh, and this AU. This is not a sad ending story! Believe me!  
  
Now go read and enjoy! (R&R please!)  
  
______________________________________________  
  
The woman's body flew through the air and fell limply to the hard ground. Her attackers swaggered towards her. Evil grins adored their identically malicious faces. With a tremendous effort she looked up to face them, her brown eyes hard and determined. The tallest of the men approached her and aimed a kick to her stomach. She made no sound as his boot made contact, but the pain was evident in her face. He laughed evilly.  
  
"Well look at the little card mistress! Your not much good without your cards are you?"  
  
She stayed silent as his companions snickered and smirked at her obvious fragility. The man leaned forward and lifted her face so she could see into his eyes.  
  
"So are you going to show us where you hid those cards or are we going to have to hurt you?"  
  
She spat angrily on his foot and his scarred face contorted with anger for just a few seconds before his smile returned. And it was even more malicious than before.  
  
"I guess you don't mind being hurt do you? I'm not sure about your boyfriend though. I wonder how he'll react to MORE torture hmm? And he's already so terribly injured."  
  
Her eyes widened fearfully, but she said nothing. The man scowled and threw her across the room.  
  
"So that's how you want to end is it clow girl! Well then say goodbye!"  
  
Another man ran up to his friend in panic, but it was to late.  
  
"No! We must not kill her! We have our orders!"  
  
Sakura saw nothing, but white-hot pain. It seared through her body like fire, numbing her senses. The world had gone blurry, and so dark…  
  
1 Syaoran…   
  
_______________________________________  
  
Ten years later.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Syaoran…  
  
He knew he was dreaming. Yet it did not seem important. The sky was dark and alight with the moon's ethereal glow and soft cherry blossoms fell from the trees above. As he walked a melodic voice filled the air calling him onwards.  
  
Old Moon, Wane Moon,  
  
Moon of Sorrow,  
  
Bring me now,  
  
2 A new Tomorrow   
  
He could see her now. The girl was about his age of ten years with short brown hair and innocent green eyes. She sat happily up in the branches of an aged sakura tree with a smile on her face. He approached her slowly and looked up at her questioningly.  
  
Hello?   
  
She looked down at him, clearly surprised. Jumping down from her branch she approached him warily. As is she had never seen another human before.  
  
Who are you?   
  
He suddenly felt confused. Who was he? Why couldn't he remember?  
  
I… I don't know.   
  
The girl smiled.  
  
Well I have no name! No respectable spirit has a name. She said in a cheerful voice.  
  
He nodded in half comprehension of what she was telling him.  
  
I see. But then what must I call you?   
  
Call me whatever you like.   
  
He thought for a moment and looked up into the trees above him. Then it suddenly hit him. It was a perfect name for this strange girl!  
  
I'll call you Cherry.   
  
Cherry? She said, I like that! And I shall call you Wolf.   
  
Wolf?   
  
It suits you.   
  
Wolf!?   
  
You like it don't you? She said imploringly, her brown eyes wide and vulnerable. And you are my friend right? It's lonely as a tree spirit. I'm always alone.   
  
Of course I'm your friend. He frowned thoughtfully, But what is a tree spirit? I thought trees were just trees.   
  
She laughed and scrambled back up her tree.  
  
Everything has a spirit you silly Wolf! Do your human kind not know that?   
  
He shook his head.  
  
I did not know that.   
  
Suddenly he felt a strange lightness in his in his body. Looking down he could see himself begin to fade. Like a ghost. Cherry jumped down and ran towards him in panic.  
  
Wolf! You're vanishing! What's going on!   
  
Her eyes looked so desperate and she reached forwards to touch his fading form. For some reason he felt surprised. Did she not know this was just a strange and fleeting dream? Did she not know that all of this was figment of his imagination?  
  
I'm dreaming Cherry. He said, I'm just waking up, that's all.   
  
She stopped.  
  
So you are dreaming then, she said sadly. All this is not really happening. Soon I will wake up also.   
  
But we will see each other again. Said Wolf in a sudden spark of belief. After all, this is no ordinary dream. How could you be just a part of my imagination?   
  
She smiled wanly.  
  
Good-bye then Wolf. I hope I'll see you again.   
  
_________________________________  
  
Somewhere in China a young boy woke up with a start and jumped out of bed. His mind whirled with images from his bizarre dream. Tree sprits? Sakura trees? This was all too much! It just couldn't have been real! He thought of that strange and cheerful girl. With her green eyes and… What did she look like? How could he forget what she looked like! He knew that it was no ordinary dream. Looking out of his Syaoran could see the crescent moon high up in the sky. That girl, spirit or whatever she was… He would see her again in his dreams. Syaoran was sure of it.  
  
Cherry…   
  
________________________________  
  
(3 months later)  
  
________________________________  
  
Four men walked across the elegant gardens. One with a slightly drunk look on his face grinned and drank some of the murky liquid held in his flask.  
  
"We'll be rich guys!" He chortled, "Wait till we catch some more of those nature spirits. The boss will be over the moon!"  
  
The grim faced one shook his head.  
  
"Brother, they are not that strong. You know the great leader will only reward those who can find the hidden clow cards."  
  
The third man scowled.  
  
"Then what Jiro? Its not as if he can control them. Even the clow mistress only just managed to keep them sealed in their book."  
  
"He will find a way," said Jiro, "Our exalted leader will be sure to find some way to harness their power…"  
  
The last and most silent of the four men stopped in his tracks and looked up into the sky. Reaching into his black robes he pulled out a small crystal, which glowed a blood-like crimson. The man gained a look of excitement and beckoned to his brothers. They approached slowly in confusion.  
  
"What is it Shiro? Have you found anything?"  
  
"The crystal glows red," he said quietly. "A nature spirit is near by. An extremely strong one."  
  
They stopped and looked around warily. The drunk became miraculously sober at the thought of a spirit near by.  
  
"Cab you catch it Shiro? If its to strong…"  
  
"Of course I can catch it! Just watch me my brothers."  
  
Calling upon his dark magic, Shiro sent it towards the smallest of the sakura trees. A scream echoed through the air. Something vivid and intensely bright was held within the tendrils of power. It struggled and flashed with brilliant light, but it did not seem able to beat Shiro. The brothers watched fearfully, hoping Shiro would win the struggle. The spirits light dimmed and the sorcerer shouted his triumph.  
  
"See brothers! Nothing, not even a spirit of nature can beat me!"  
  
Suddenly the dim light flashed and began to take shape. The light tendrils grew into the shape of arms and legs. The face took shape and hair began to grow…  
  
"By the great leader!" Shouted Jiro. "Its turned into a girl!"  
  
The child fell weakly to the ground, her soft brown hair covering her face. Shiro approached her with a look of wonder on his face. Kneeling down he touched her arm. Yes! She had taken a mortal shape! Nothing like this had EVER happened before! He turned to the grim faced one.  
  
"Taro! Go to out great leader! Tell him of our discovery!"  
  
Still in shock, Taro stumbled in the direction of the largest building. Shiro turned back to the girl.  
  
"You, my little spirit," he whispered, "Are going to make me the most powerful man in court."  
  
Sakura felt so afraid. If only she could sleep! If only she could go into her dreams again. To Wolf…  
  
___________________________________  
  
A man and a woman sat comfortably on a pair of sturdy horses. The man looked agitated and annoyed. The woman just looked quietly calm and full of grace. The man turned to her.  
  
"Tell me once again Ginko. Who exactly are we getting for the General?"  
  
"A boy," she said calmly, "Li Syaoran to be exact."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She turned and gave him a look oozing superiority.  
  
"Lets just say that the kid is a special relation hmm?"  
  
The man's eyes widened.  
  
"You mean he had another affair! How many girls can one guy seduce?"  
  
"Evidently, a lot."  
  
"So the kids his?"  
  
"That would be correct."  
  
There was silence for a few moments before the man spoke again.  
  
"So want with this child? He just ignores the others."  
  
"It seems the child's mother comes from magical descent. He probably hopes the kid will bring glory to his line."  
  
"That explains it then."  
  
___________________________  
  
Yelan held her son close. He was so young, practically a baby! Why was Tanaka taking away her son? Why did he want HER little boy now? It had been ten years for god sake! Damn that general and his exalted leader! Why couldn't they leave her and her son alone? Syaoran stood tall and proud, hiding his feelings as usual. Only she could see the slight trembling in his hands and that paleness in his face. Her son did not want anyone to know, but he was scared and so was she.  
  
The two people were approaching. The woman with dark hair and violet eyes jumped of her horse and walked over to Yelan.  
  
"We are here for your son Li Yelan."  
  
She nodded and Syaoran took a step forward and turned to meet her gaze.  
  
"Goodbye mother. I'll always miss you."  
  
There was so much pain in his words, so much loss. Before she could answer he was upon the horse and riding away from her forever. A tear trickled down her cheek as she watched her son go.  
  
"Good luck my little wolf. I'll love you always."  
  
______________________  
  
The great leader sat casually on his throne. He was hardly in good mood though. These nature spirits. They did not have enough power! What he needed were the clow cards. Then the world would be his! Sad that those dim wit men of his had killed that clow mistress and her consort. Maybe she would have shown him how to use the clow cards… He quickly dismissed the thought. That girl only had enough power to keep the cards sealed in their book! She was useless anyway.  
  
A man rushed into the room. He bent over out of breath and told his message.  
  
"Exalted leader… Brother… Caught spirit… turned human."  
  
The leaders eyes narrowed.  
  
"Pardon? I believe it is only polite to be understandable in a conversation."  
  
The man who had calmed down finally repeated his message.  
  
"Great one. My brother Shiro the sorcerer has captured an amazingly powerful spirit. Under his control it even turned human! He hopes that you may survey it personally."  
  
A nature sprit that could take the form of a human? Now THIS was interesting. His eyes alighted with curiosity.  
  
"I shall be there. Inform the sorcerer."  
  
The man gave a quick bow a fled the room. The leader leaned back into his throne.  
  
"Maybe today will be better than I thought it would be."  
  
________________________________________  
  
Authors notes: Well what do you think of the story so far? More will come soon! R&R please… Please?  
  
P.S made a mistake so I put this back up ^_^ thanks white mist wolf. 


End file.
